


Magnus' new kink --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Magnus found his new kink and Alec already knows what it is...





	Magnus' new kink --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning

One bright early Monday morning, Magnus snuggled himself closer to his boyfriend Alec as they were laying in bed. Alec fluttered his eyes open as the sun hit his face and turned to Magnus, who was currently hugging Alec's sides with Alec's arm slinged around him. He kissed his forehead and removed himself from Magnus' arms. Alec located where his underwear is and walked to the kitchen to make himself and Magnus breakfast. 

 

Magnus woke up to an empty bed. "Alexander?" He called out with his heavy morning voice and he smelled bacon come in the room. He strolled into the kitchen to find Alec cooking breakfast in his apron saying 'Kiss the cook'. Alec turned around locking eyes with Magnus' golden cat eyes. "Morning Magnus, I hope your hungry." Alec said happily and Magnus smiled at him. "I am, my darling." Magnus said as his kissed Alec sweet and short. Alec served the breakfast to Magnus and to himself.

 

After breakfast, Alec headed out to the institute. Magnus went to his study to get ready for his client and he started thinking about this morning. Alec in his apron... naked and seeing his arms flex when he flipped the pancakes. Magnus was so full in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his client just walked in. "Magnus? Are you alright?" The client asked and Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "I'm fine, shall we begin?"

 

Alec was in the training room with his sister Isabelle. "Hey, how's Magnus been these days?" She asks and Alec smiles at her. "He's just fine and I think his as a thing with me wearing his apron." Isabelle looked at her brother with a big grin. "You mean, he has a kink?" She said and Alec nodded with a smirk. Isabelle laughed then picked up the weapons they trained with. "Go and ask him, we done enough training for one day." Alec hurged her and walked to the changing room. 

 

Magnus was on the sofa relaxing after using some of his magic on his clients to have better lifes. He sipped on his martini as the apartment door opened. Alec was standing in the living room with a smile. "Hey Magnus, I'm going to cook us something okay?" He asked and Magnus smiled. "That would be wonderful, darling" Magnus said with excitement in his voice. Alec took his jacket off and the shirt he was wearing hugges his muscles nicely. Magnus looked at Alec's arm with hunger in his eyes and Alec turned to him. "What would you like to eat?" Alec asked with his seductive low voice that made Magnus shiver.

 

After they have eaten the meal, Magnus smashed his lips on Alec's as he stood up. Alec nearly fell backwards but managed to keep upright as he returned the fierce kiss. Magnus dragged his tounge along Alec's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Alec opened his mouth slightly letting Magnus in. They made out for a long time until Alec moved his hips on Magnus' and Magnus moaned. "Do you like me in your apron?" Alec asked as he grounded his hips against Magnus' hips again. Magnus moaned and nodded his head, Alec smirked. "Do you?" Alec said wanting to hear Magnus' voice. Magnus looked at Alec with his golden eyes.

 

"Y-Yes!" He said with a shaky voice and Alec stopped grounding his hips. Alec took Magnus hand and lead him to the bedroom. Magnus sat on the kitchen table with a big grinight on his face and Alec looked at him. "Come here, Alexander" Magnus said seductively and Alec's cock moved uncomfortable in his pants. Alec stumbled towards Magnus and Caught his lips. Magnus worked his hands down Alec's back and put his hands on his belt.

 

Alec slide his large hands in Magnus' boxers to grab Magnus' ass roughly. Magnus moaned as his unbuckled Alec's belt and his pants. Alec groaned as he felt Magnus' hand cover his cock and Magnus snapped his fingers to get rid of the rest of their clothes. They moaned as their cocks brushed up against each other making them extremely hard. "A--Alec Get in-side me!" Magnus moaned out and Alec groaned in arousal. Magnus grabbed the lube from his pant pockets making Alec excited. Alec lubed Magnus' tight hole up and slipped on a condom.

 

"Oooh Alexander!!" Magnus moaned as Alec pushed himself into Magnus' tight hole. Alec slowly moves in and out of Magnus, Magnus moves to kiss Alec's lips. "A--Alexander! Fa-faster!" Magnus moaned loudly as it fills the whole house and Alec love how loud Magnus is during sex. Alec slammed into Magnus, making the whole table move with them. Magnus moaned and chuckled and he wrapped his legs around Alec's torso. Alec moaned as his lifted Magnus off the table and pushed Magnus' against the closest wall.

 

"ALEXANDER!! OOOOH UH AHH!" Magnus screamed as Alec continued slamming into him. "Alexander! I'm coming!!! AHHHH!" Magnus moaned and Alec moved his left hand to pump Magnus' cock. "Come for me Magnus!" Alec moaned as Magnus came hard and his hole tighten around Alec's cock. Alec thrusted up hard to help Magnus though his orgasam and Alec exploded inside the condom. Magnus smirked as Alec cum ran down his thighs and Alec's eye snapped open.

 

"D-darling! That was impressive!" Magnus said as Alec looked at the condom he just broke. "I didn't--" Alec got cut by Magnus' red bitten lips. Alec put Magnus down on the Kitchen counter in exhaustion and Magnus snapped his fingers then they appeared on the bed. "Thank you." Alec said breathlessly and Magnus chuckled. "Your welcome, darling." Then they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
